20 Facts Rikkaidai
by Maeinli
Summary: Rikkaidai does not tolerate losing. They are the kings of the court. So what happens when they have that stolen from them?
1. Kirihara Akaya

**Disclaimer: **Hahahahaha...no..

**20 Facts about Kirihara Akaya **

1) Kirihara knew that he wasn't normal. He knew that others despised him; he knew that he hurt others, physically as well as emotionally. Everywhere he turned, he created enemies, people were afraid of him. He didn't blame them. Part of him loved it, this is exactly what he had wanted, except that it wasn't.

2) The best defense is a good offense. Kirihara put this saying into practice in games as well as in life; hurt others before they could hurt him. It was his guard his wall and it was his only defense. Kirihara had nothing else to defend himself with, and so he lashed out it a last desperate attempt to save himself.

3) Kirihara wore more than one mask; in fact he wore two. He had the mask he wore at practice, the one that was cheerful, if somewhat annoying. It was the mask that was the closest to who he really was. Then there was the mask that he put on as he played a game, the mask that was visible to everyone, the mask that struck fear in his opponents. It was the mask that suffocated him.

4) People mistake him for someone younger and yet someone older at the same time. Outside the court he is a regular teenage boy. He hangs out with his friends, gets teased by his sempai, and teases those same sempai. And yet, there is a hidden danger to him, a danger that only his teammates really know about.

5) Kirihara's parents are…less than kind. There are days when they are angry. There are days when it is not all right to go home. There are Bruises that he claims are from tennis matches, though they stretch around his arm in a way that is caused by no ball. He hasn't told his teammates, because they do not _need _to be told. They know.

6) Kirihara knew that it would come back to get him one day. He knew that this could no last forever. Karma bites back, and she bites back hard. He knew that he would have to face what he had been running from this whole time. He just wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to look up and find his demons reflected back at him. He wasn't ready to be hurt.

7) He _will _defeat them, those three demons. The thought runs through his head everyday. He _will _become the best. He _will _get noticed. What's the use of playing in the tennis club, if you can't be the _best? _There isn't and he won't settle for second place. He had a drive to become the best, a drive that took him straight off a cliff.

8) Kirihara may seem to live his life on chaos and disaster, but it is the opposite. He _thrives _on control. He style of play dictates that clearly. He _controls _where the ball land, whether it be on the court of opponent. He _controls _everything thing that happens, until the opponent is too strong. Then he gives into chaos.

9) He was afraid, of himself. Others had perfectly good reason to fear him, he inflicted pain, and he was out of control. He was the bloodshot devil. He was afraid, because there was a part of himself that he couldn't control. There was a part of him that wanted blood and he feared that, more than anyone.

10) Kirihara was a devil, but he was also only thirteen, a second year, and the youngest of his team. Look hard enough, and you might see behind the obvious and see what you're supposed to see.

11) Yagyuu, Kirihara decided, like many of his team, is much more than he seemed. Outside was the perfect gentleman, controlled, and polite. But he is passionate and frightening. Kirihara is wary of Yagyuu, though he'll never admit it.

12) Niou is Kirihara's partner in crime. What perfect partner prankster to have than the trickster himself. But Kirihara as also learned not to trust Niou to keep his word when it come to reveling to a pleasantly livid Yukimura, who exactly stuck all the tennis balls stacked up in the regulars lockers. Kirihara is still trying to find a way to pay Niou back for ratting him out.

13) Jackal is one of Kirihara's best friends. The second year used to despise him because Yukimura decided to name the Brazilian as his babysitter. Kirihara did not see any need for a _babysitter_. But Jackal wore him down. The Brazilian was surprisingly persistent this way.

14) There are day that Kirihara hates Marui. Why does he have to be so selfish? All he wanted was _one _piece of cake. Then there will be days when Marui pulls him into a head lock and ruffles his hair calling him, 'brat', and the protesting that the younger boys yells out is only an act.

15) Yanagi, Kirihara has realized, is brilliant. Scary brilliant. He seems to know everything _before _being told. It's eerie, but, in a way, strangely comforting. Kirihara does not feel the need to explain anything to Yanagi, because there _is _no reason.

16) Kirihara concedes that Sanada is powerful, a force of nature, literally. Kirihara will _never _admit that he is slightly afraid of the older boy. He is afraid because Sanada does not know how to lead like Yukimura, and that leads to unwanted consequences.

17) Kirihara adores his Bucho more than anything. He still wants to defeat him, that much is true, but he would follow him till the ends of the earth. Yukimura inspires that kind of confidence in people.

18) When Yukimura collapsed, Kirihara was sure that his heart would stop beating. This was his _bucho _they were taking to the hospital. He was supposed to be strong, invincible, and unmovable. If these things were no longer true, what did that mean for them? What did this mean for Rikkaidai?

19) The first time they lost, Kirihara began to cry. They weren't _supposed _to lose. They were _Rikkaidai, _the _always _won. They _promised _Yukimura they would come back undefeated, and part of him was afraid that if they didn't come out undefeated, then neither would Yukimura.

20) The second time they lost, it was a strange feeling. They came in second, and for most teams that would have been perfectly fine, but they weren't most teams. Part of Kirihara was afraid that if this happened, Rikkaidai's regulars would fall apart. Then the next day Niou made a sarcastic remark about Sanada while Yagyuu chastisted him, Jackal talked to Kirihara while Marui pulled him into a headlock, Yanagi smiled at him slightly and Sanada face was neutral (which might as well have been a full-blown grin). And best of all Yukimura was here, _with _them. Kirihara had found where he belonged.


	2. Kuwahara Jackal

**Disclaimer: **C'mon, seriously?

**20 Facts about ****Kuwahara Jackal**

1) Jackal misses Brazil. It would be hard _not _to miss the country you had lived in most of your life, only to move to, what might as well be, the other side of the world. He still finds Japan to be a strange experiance at some times. What kind of country eats with 'sticks' anyway?

2) Coming to Japan was not easy, and his appearance of dark coloring and a shaved head did not make it any easier on him. For a long time, the students were afraid of him. Except for one small, redheaded boy who took him under his wing by Jackal's second day, simply saying, to those who questioned him, "I like him! And anyone who has a problem with that will be made sorry…by Jackal."

There are friends who protect you, and then there are friends who allow you to protect _yourself. _Marui does a little bit of both.

3) Rikkaidai, as a school itself, is fairly normal. It wasn't until Jackal joined the Tennis Club that he realized the cutthroat quality that lurked underneath. Jackal did not _like _it, but he puts up with _many _things he does not like, what's one more discomfort? He is known for his endurance, after all.

4) Jackal is hardworking, as are the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars. But it is more noticeable with Jackal because, while some of the team has fancy tricks, or a mind-boggling playing style, Jackal only has what he _works _for. He does _not _ride on talent, or tricks, or mind games. He has fought to be where he is now.

5) The Brazilian boy is surprisingly stubborn and persistent, but not when it comes to what _he_ wants. He is only stubborn and persistent when it comes to his friends. He does not give up on people he's befriended, though some of them have given up on themselves.

6) Jackal is hounded day in and day out for money by both Marui and Akaya and there are few of those days where he is able to refuse them, because they are like the little brothers he's never wanted.

Akaya will somehow convince him to take them to arcade while Marui will whine the whole way that he wants these new cakes he saw at a nearby café. To this day, Jackal is the only one of the team that can put up with both boys at the _same time _without going insane.

7) Jackal is the one person of the Regulars that is trusted by every single one of those members. If he were not, he would not be watching over Akaya or keeping Marui out of trouble, or millions of other little tasks that he does everyday, simply because he is the only one that everyone trusts to do it.

8) Jackal's attitude and kind demeanor does not quite fit in with the way of the Regulars. The rest of the team can be ruthless and cruel; they can come across as aloof and distant. But Jackal realizes that this is a mask and a wall, it is their protection, because nothing else will do the job.

9) Jackal holds a deep respect for his old Sempai who helped him become who he is today. He shaves his head in remembrance of what he did for him, which wasn't a lot to the untrained eye, but meant the world to Jackal.

10) One day Jackal found that he didn't miss Brazil as much; he had left a life back there, sure. But he'd found a new one instead. He had friends, crazy as they were, and something to fight for, his team.

11) For a time, Jackal thought he understood Yagyuu; he thought that he and the other boy were on similar level, maybe not in tennis, but in ways of thinking. But after watching the other boy play, he realized that he didn't know him nearly as well as he thought. The other boy was a mystery.

12) Jackal is wary of Niou; the other boy is confusing and tricky. Jackal avoids Niou as much as he possibly can. Niou doesn't seem to have any particular intrest in the darker boy anyway, so Jackal has little to fear.

13) Yanagi is an enigma that Jackal never _really _tries to understand. If Yagyuu was a mystery than Yanagi was an unanswered question, something left to the interpretation of others. Yanagi is the one with all the answers, except when it comes to himself.

14) Sanada and Jackal have an understanding between the them Jackal is the only one that Sanada trusts to watch over Akaya, and Jackal trusts Sanada, because, in a way, they are alike. They work hard to get better, and fight for what they believe in, no matter what the consequences are.

15) Jackal respects and trusts his Bucho, as much as he respects his old Sempai back in Brazil. Yukimura may, at first glance, seem weak, but Jackal knows no one stronger than Rikkaidai's leader.

16) When he first met Akaya, Jackal was afraid of the younger boy, but over the years, he's come to know the younger boy very well. Akaya can be every bit as frightening as he wants you to believe, but he is also only thirteen. The younger boy needs guidance, and Jackal (along with everyone else) is there to give it to him.

17) There are days when Jackal wonders just exactly what he got himself into when he became friends with the flightily, teasing, and overall confusing, self-proclaimed tensai of Rikkaidai, Marui.

Then Marui will lean across his desk holding out of piece of gum while chewing on one; smiling about something he found amusing that day, or asking Jackal to hang out that day. And Jackal will take the gum and commit to whatever Marui has planned for that day, smiling, and realizing, that he enjoys the company of Marui, no matter how strange the other boy is.

18) When Yukimura became sick, all Jackal could feel was numb. It didn't make any sense. Yukimura was…Yukimura. He was strong, brave, and talented; he was what made Rikkaidai _strong. _What were they suppose to do without him? How could they _win _without him?

19) The first time Rikkaidai lost, they were in a hospital hallway, waiting for Yukimura to come back. Jackal quietly switched off the radio, not daring to look up and see the shocked and baffled look on his teammates faces, because he could tell he looked the same. They…lost…Rikkaidai…lost.

20) The second time they lost, Jackal knew they had given it all they had. Not one person had given less than their best. It still hurt. To lose, when you were so close to what you had fought for all this time, but somehow, loosing with his _entire _team, felt better. Yukimura was back, they were stronger than they were before, and they were a _team. _They would come back, and they would triumph, of this, Jackal had no doubt.

----

_I'm going to say this right now, this particular story is not quite finished yet. I'm about three people short of being finished, so whether this story will be finished or not will be depended on how many reviews I get, or how many people are actually interested in this story. :) If you guys really want me to dive into Rikkaidai, then I will try my best to do so. But if no one cares, I'll load what I have so far and then move on XD _

_Mae_


	3. Marui Bunta

**Disclaimer: **No, I wish I owned these characters.

**20 Facts about Marui Bunta **

1) Compared to the rest of Rikkaidai, Marui doesn't seem to fit. He's flighty, playful, loud, arrogant, and so many other things besides. To those outside the team, it doesn't make much sense. Why did Yukimura pick him, of all people? His teammates see the hidden insight that the redhead keeps under wraps, and the competitive nature that lurks underneath the carefree exterior.

2) Marui is a boy that needs a push to start going to his full potential. He is not one to hit the ground running, because he figures he'll catch up anyway. His initial reaction to any challenge (or tennis games) is to take it at an easy pace. This is because Jackal and Marui are talented enough to make it go in their favor. If they didn't, they wouldn't be part of the Rikkaidai Regulars.

3) Marui's hair color is quite natural. Yes, in fact, that red hair, bordering on pink, is his real coloring. He does not dye it, nor does he use any products on it. Strange? Of course, but what about Marui is normal to begin with?

4) Marui may seem like he rides purely on talent, but those tricks are hard to develop, they don't just come into being within a day. He works _very_ hard to perfect _just_ the right move of his wrist to make sure that it hits the pole or rolls across the top. No one but his teammates know how hard he works on these tricks, because if they did know, he would cease being the Tensai, wouldn't he?

5) Between the two of them, Marui is the planner. Jackal is the defense nothing can get past him. Which leaves the smaller boy enough time to figure out how exactly how to take down the opponent. He isn't quite the strategist that Yanagi is, but he isn't _stupid _either, he knows how make the games turn in their favor. This is something that only Yukimura saw; otherwise it would have stayed hidden for who knows how long.

6) Marui dislikes taking that blame for anything. Which is why he tends to shift any hard work over to Jackal. Jackal is strong and is known for his endurance. Marui is sure that any excess problems would make him loose his focus and weigh him down. It may seem selfish, but it's how he's gotten through life so far.

7) Jirou puts Marui slightly on edge. Why does he show up _everywhere?_ If he'd known that it would be such a problem getting away from him in the first place, he would have opted out of the first game they played against each other all those years ago. Marui has heard from many players, that the other boy is _supposedly _narcoleptic or something. Those players must be lying, no 'constantly-sleeping-boy', could be so loud and annoying at _every game _Marui plays.

8) Marui took to playing tennis on a whim, as he does with many things in his life. There was no big moment where he decided to do it, no person that he wanted to model himself after, no drive to become the best, nothing that dramatic. They had to sign up for clubs one day, and none other clubs looked interesting. Nothing to it, really.

9) To keep the Tensai's attention for more than ten minutes is an accomplishment in and among itself. Many of his teammates are sure he has some sort of undiagnosed form of ADD (Yanagi is 87% sure, in fact). Marui admits to none of this, his reply to any of these accusations is always the same,

"If you want me to pay attention, make me."

No one has found the right answer to this yet.

10) Marui knows that after Jr. High, he probably won't be playing tennis any more. He's _good, _but he knows that he's probably reached his limit already. His teammates still have places to go and determination to keep them going there. Marui just played tennis on a whim, and it's probably time for him to find something else. Whether he'll actually go through with it or not, remains to be seen.

11) Yagyuu and Marui don't interact as much as they could. They're on the same team, sure, but other than that they don't have much in common. They are civilized to one another, but rarely interact otherwise.

12) Marui finds Niou's jokes and tricks to be _very _entertaining and always good for a laugh…unless they're directed at him, then they're not so funny.

13) Akaya is Marui's adopted little brother. He already has two so he knows how to treat them. The sharing of candy (Marui gets the most, of course), just the right amount of rough housing (though Sanada will disagree), and when it's a good day leave the younger boy alone as opposed to helping him.

Marui knows the perfect time do these things; he has already had two tries to get it right, after all.

14) Marui (to many people's disbelief) likes Yanagi. The other boy is just interesting and insightful enough to have engaging conversations with. He finds it a little uncomfortable that Yanagi seems to know so much about him and everyone. There is very little that is kept from the watchful, but perpetually closed, eyes of Yanagi.

15) Sanada, Marui admits with no amount of secrecy, is _very _fun to get a rise out of. The other boy tries so _hard _to be stoic and in control, but being around a team like Rikkaidai's, he fails miserably. Marui finds that between him and Akaya they can usually get an interesting reaction out of their Fukubucho.

16) Marui is slightly frightened by Yukimura. He's never seen someone so nice (seemingly) and yet so frightening at the same time. But he supposes that without their Bucho, Rikkaidai wouldn't be the team they are.

17) Jackal is Marui's best friend. They know each other better than anyone, thanks to years of experience. Marui remembers the first time he set eyes on the other boy, and how out of place he looked, in-between all the other students. So Marui decided to help him out, on a whim. And he's glad he did, because he couldn't have found a better friend then the one he stumbled over unexpectedly one day.

18) When Yukimura collapsed, Marui pretended, in vain, that it didn't affect him as deeply as it did, he acted like it didn't hurt. It didn't work because day by day he became more and more angry and snapped at the slightest comment.

It wasn't until Jackal cornered him one-day after practice simply saying, "It's about Yukimura-bucho, isn't it?" that Marui let his composure drop. He sat down and held his head in his hands but he didn't cry, because sometimes, you don't need to.

19) When they lost to Seigaku for the first time, Marui slipped his arm around Akaya's shoulders as they sat on the hard tiled floor when the younger boy's eyes started to glaze over with tears.

He didn't say anything as his Kohai started to cry, saying, "It's not _fair. _We _promised _we wouldn't lose_, _we _promised…_" Marui didn't say anything, because there was nothing _to _say. There was no arguing with the fact that they _had_ lost.

20) The second time they'd lost. Marui felt empty and alone. They'd _lost. _Not just once, but twice. They weren't a team anymore. They were just a group of boys that had tried but failed miserably to get what they deserved. They had _worked _to get here. Why did they fail? I just didn't make any sense. A week later he asked Yanagi why it had happened. The only answer he had to that was,

"Maybe it was just wasn't our time."

It wasn't said to make Marui feel any better, but somehow it did the trick anyway. If it wasn't their time he decided, then they would just _make _it their time.

-------

_Alright XD I got quite a few reviews asking me to continue. And just for you guys, I will try my best XD Any ideas about how I can get my inspiration back? Because it's just been really hard to try to get the flow again, now that school's been taking over my life. D8 _

_Mae  
_


	4. Yagyuu Hiroshi

****Disclaimer: Well we all know the drill by now.

**20 Facts about Yagyuu Hiroshi**

1) At a young age, Yagyuu learned to be polite and kind. To be the perfect gentleman. It was _meant _to be a people pleasing action, but in the end, it turned into a self-serving one. If people thought you kind and good, then they trusted you, and if they trusted you, well then, you could get away with a lot more, couldn't you?

2) Yagyuu wears a mask that is completely visible, and yet entirely unnoticeable, because it has become a part of who he is. It is a mask that hides a large part of who he is and who he has become. His mask flows seamlessly into who he is now; it makes one wonder if there really is a difference anymore.

3) For someone so seemingly kind, Yagyuu has a vicious streak a mile long. You don't cross this boy's path unless you have a death wish of some sort. None of what he has done has been able to been traced back to him no matter who has tried, he is amazingly crafty that way.

4) Yagyuu is observant, possibly as much as Yanagi. One has to be very observant if they hope to be able to copy someone so perfectly that not a soul can tell.

The difference between Yagyuu's observations as opposed to Yanagi's is that Yagyuu prefers to keep them to himself, because he does not see the point in doing so. Sharing them would ruin what is his. He is unexpectedly selfish in this regard.

5) As a younger child, Yagyuu hated to wear his glasses. But his parents insisted on it, they told him that it made him look more intelligent, that it made him look more like a gentleman. There are days when he still hates to wear them. But, he admits, they _are _convenient. They shield his eyes, and in a sense, his thoughts.

6) Despite his years of training to become the _perfect _gentleman, he has picked up some…less than gentlemanly traits over the years. Everyone considers this to be a result of Niou's influence. Their observations are _far _from correct.

7) Outside of his tennis team, Yagyuu prefers to work alone. Other people have the tendency to do something wrong, and in turn, to disappoint him greatly. He's worked with this team for a great amount of time, so he _knows _exactly what they are capable of and so he knows _what _to ask of them. But sometimes they work outside of his observations.

8) Most consider Niou to be the dangerous one of Rikkaidai doubles one. But the truth remains that Yagyuu is _much _more frightening than his partner. He's just a calculating, observant, and tricky as his partner. These traits being hidden make him all the more dangerous.

9) On the court, Yagyuu (whether it is Niou being Yagyuu or Yagyuu being Yagyuu) is a player that waits for the perfect moment, and then strikes with full force. It is always unexpected, and very effective.

10) Becoming Niou, for Yagyuu, is like becoming free. It's as if years of restrictions, thrown to the side and discarded as if they never existed. The switch is a moment that gives him the freedom of insanity, to keep him sane.

11) Yagyuu finds Marui annoying. The other player is boisterous, loud and flashy. If he _really _were a tensai, then does he have to tell _everyone, _every second of the day? Shouldn't it be able to go unsaid?

12) Jackal and Yagyuu get along quite well. It's hard _not _to get along with the trust worthy and steadfast Jackal. However, Yagyuu does not let Jackal know any more of him than what he allows.

13) Yagyuu sees a lot of himself in Kirihara. No, he is not as out of control as the younger player, nor as blood driven. But, in a way, Kirihara expresses what Yagyuu has been taught _never _to say.

14) Yanagi, Yagyuu finds, is a little bit too smart for his own good, or anyone else's good for that matter. The other boy unnerves him on occasion, when he has that look that tells you he knows more than you want him too. Yagyuu prefers his privacy and Yanagi tends to intrude on what he wants to keep to himself.

15) Yagyuu tries to keep out of the way of Sanada as much as he possibly can, even more so when their Bucho became sick. Watching Sanada go into a downward spiral and continue to take his team with him was both unnerving and frightening.

16) Yagyuu's first impression of Yukimura was not an accurate one. He questioned the other boy and his power and playing style. How could someone supposedly strong _look _so weak? Playing the other boy one time left him void of any doubts.

Yagyuu was forcefully reminded that things (or people) are not always what they seem, and that he was the same, in a way.

17) Niou is everything Yagyuu wants to be, but cannot be until he _becomes _Niou. He is wild, calculating, and free. Everything that Yagyuu wants to be and _is _but cannot show it because he is suppose to be a gentleman. Gentleman, when had that become such a loathsome word?

18) When Yukimura collapse, Yagyuu had his doubts that the other would get better. Then he visited his Bucho one day and saw the determination lurking under that gaze, and he left any of his doubts on the wayside. Yukimura would not _let _himself give up, and neither would Rikkaidai.

19) When Rikkaidai lost for the first time, Yagyuu found himself in a state of disbelief. He watched as Kirihara started to cry and the others look as if they were about to. He turned to Niou and saw that the other wore a concentrated look; full of anger and determination, and Yagyuu found that he was relying on that strength.

20) The second time they lost left Yagyuu in a state of rage. He didn't even get to play. He wasn't sure if he would have made a difference anyway, but somehow, not even being able to play left him feeling as if maybe there was more that he _could've _done.

Deep down, he knows that there was nothing he _really _could have done. But he will make sure that there _is _the next time they play. Because Rikkaidai will come back, and they will come back with a _vengeance._

___I'm sorry for taking so long to post this, I really didn't mean to let it fall by the wayside. Life has been busy and I'm not sure how much I will actually be posting up here anymore, but I will try my best if the inspiration comes back. Don't worry about R&R or anything. I just hope you enjoy.  
_


End file.
